


Reflections

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-16
Updated: 2003-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Sometimes Reflecting Helps.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Reflections

## Reflections

### by Anita

Title: Reflections  
Author: Anita  
Category: MSR  
Rating: Pg  
Summary: Sometimes reflecting helps.  
Spoilers: Essence, Existence, DeadAlive, Mainly season 8.  
Disclaimer: I do not own them. I'm not making any money from this. The story's not good enough.  
Archiving: Yes to Gossamer, Ephemeral and the Spookys. Anywhere else please ask so as I can keep track of where it's going. Thanks!  
Authors Note And Thank you´s: Thanks to Kristen for BETAing this. 

* * *

Reflections

Fox Mulder got out of his car after leaving Scully and the baby safely at the hospital. The cool crisp air hit his face, allowing his senses to come alive. 

Mulder drew in a deep breath. his lungs expanding. Showing he was alive. 3 months ago he wasn't. He gave a short laugh. Life. Such a small word describes such a marvellous thing. Two cells are all that's needed to create life. Just two.

As Mulder walked down hill, he came to a stop down by a large tree. He eased himself down, His back against the solid trunk. Thoughts swirling, crashing, colliding in his skull. His mind overwhelmed. Reflecting. 

Just a year ago, he had come so close to the truth. He found his sister. Not the way he wanted, but he knew she was at rest. That what ever she had been subjected to, would no longer harm her. His sister hadn't had much of a life... Neither had his mother. He wished that that she was here. Just so he could apologise. Something that he had never really done.

His thoughts then turned to Scully. What life had she had? Chasing aliens and monsters with him for 8 years. Facing death more times than he could count. She didn't deserve that. But still she stood by him. Like a faithful pet. Never leaving his side. Mulder smiled at the thought but inwardly groaned as he thought of how he had been treating her for the last few months. He'd shut her out. Just like when he'd first met her. But as the months and years went by, he'd gradually began to trust her. 

Mulder then began to think about the baby. His smile became even wider. He'd been half of those two cells needed. He'd helped create a miracle. It seemed for every moment of tragedy, there was one moment of happiness. 

He surprisingly felt guilty over Kryceck's death. The man was human. And even killers have thoughts and feelings and emotions. Perhaps Kryceck was telling the truth. Maybe he had tried to help him. But he'd never find that out. Not now.

With that thought, Mulder pulled himself to his feet. More certain than anything he'd ever been before. His path was clear. To make sure that his son never faced the troubles or worries that had been plaguing him for most of his life. He then began his walk back to the car. Back to reality. Back to his life.

* * *

Finish.

Feedback to Flames will be ignored, criticism will be acted upon.

  
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Anita


End file.
